Category talk:Stick Ranger enemies
enemy EXP See Talk:Enemy for more details about enemy EXP. # Do we want to create charts for enemy EXP, like the Jap Wiki? # If so, where do we place them? Do we place it in the stage articles (an EXP chart for each stage), or insert a chart in every enemy page (an EXP list for each enemy)? # Should we take for granted that the info on the Jap wiki is correct, and lift everything from there to here? --bewnt 11:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) : Yes I think we can create such charts and it might be helpfull. I am not sure if it makes sense to place a EXP for every enemy. The charts onlys help you decide you: "If you are level '''n' you should fight in stage somewhere or you should make runs to the Boss at somewhere to gain EXP as fast as possible." So it makes more sense to create a chart for each stage. And maybe a chart for all bosses. But if we If we do place it also on all the enemy pages, we should make a template with only three parameters and autogenerate the rest: :* peak-level, :* peak-amount :* size of the chart (from level 1 to level ''n) : Btw, it seems the japanese comletly verified all of the data they present. For example if you look at grassland 5 you can see, they really collect this data. But if we copy these tables we should clearly mark the source for the data and place a link. And we should also add in a clear way that we did not verify this data, so it might be wrong. If we do this, I think its OK to use it. : --Justme2 16:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Wrong Name Aren't the "snake trees" supposed to be called a cactus? I thought that was what we agreed on at the official (Dan-Ball) forums. 18:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, it looks like the DB Wikia isn't dependent on the forums... --Yonder 19:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Subcats Should Category:Stick Ranger heads and Category:Stick Ranger species be contained in this category? Both aforementioned categories describe enemies, so it's logical that they go in here. Opinions? --bewnt 03:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : They call it "bumping threads" in forums - we'll need some responses on this issue! --bewnt 10:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Enemy resistance IDK if this is already known, but i found out that yellow enemies are ultraresistant to thunder (damage reduced to 1), is this also true for red and fire and such? : Do you meen the three Yellow Fishes (Yellow Skull Fish, Yellow Smiley Fish, Yellow Fairy Fish) in the Cavern? They have a reduction of apparently every damage to 1 which is described at their articles. Maybe we should make this more visible. But in contrast to those fishes the Yellow Smiley Wheel doesn't have this property. --Justme2 10:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, Ty for your answer --Su8perkillr 17:31, 2 June 2009 (CET)